gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Love
Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel and Will while demonstrating what a ballad is, however, this song makes Rachel notice that Mr. Shue has very pretty eyes and she starts to develop a crush on him. During the song, Will, Rachel, and others New Directions members have thoughts which they express in voice-over. Kurt thinks he could totally sing the song with Finn. Finn comments on how nice Rachel's butt looks, and he thinks Quinn catches him looking at it. Puck says he loves the days when he doesn't wear underwear. He describes it as going "full commando". Will talks to Emma about Rachel's crush, and Emma thinks that in hindsight, singing Endless Love to her wasn't the brightest idea, so she gives him the idea of singing something to Rachel to let her down easily. He then sings Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl, which unfortunately doesn't work as intended. It actually drove her crush into an overdrive towards him. Lyrics ﻿Will: My love, There’s only you in my life The only thing that’s right Rachel: My first love, You are every breath that I take You are every step I make ﻿Will: And I (Rachel: I) I want to share Will and Rachel: All my love With you ﻿Will: No one else will do Rachel: In your eyes (﻿Will: Your eyes, your eyes) Will and Rachel: They tell me how much you care Oh yeah You always be My endless love Two hearts Two hearts that beat as one Our lives just begun Rachel: For whatever ﻿Will: Oooh Will and Rachel: I’ll hold you close in my arms I can’t resist your charms Rachel: And I ﻿Will: Oh, love Will and Rachel: I’ll be your fool For you I’m sure Rachel: You know I don’t mind ﻿Will: Oh, you know I don’t mind Will and Rachel: Cause you You mean my world to me Oh I know I found in you My endless love Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Oooh And I (﻿Will: Oh Love) I’ll be that fool For you I’m sure Rachel: You know I don’t mind Will and Rachel: And yes You will be the only one ‘Cause no one can deny this love I have inside And I’ll give it all to you My love Rachel: My love My Love Will and Rachel: My endless love Trivia *During the song, most of the other New Directions members, the ones not participating in the voice over, are waving their phones above them, whilst the screens are on. *This song is cut from the Jukebox feature on the Glee: The Complete First Season: DVD extras. Gallery Ballads.jpg WillRachelEndlessLove.png endlesslove.jpg Endless-love-screencaps-will-schuester-9151486-1280-720.jpg lmw_glee110_039.jpg Balladsjjjj.jpg ELRachel.jpg ELArtie.jpg ELWill.jpg ELFinn.jpg ELKurt.jpg Imagespuck.jpeg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One